A Big Surprise
by Syao Blossoms
Summary: " You're so sweet Shiro-chan. I always tried to hide you from Natsume and the others but I think that it's time show everyone to you. Your white exterior and dark, dirty center. I just want to eat you up *giggle*…"- Mikan Two-shot NxM. Please R&R.
1. My Sweet

_This is Syao Blossoms with a story that you might want to read. I thought of this idea while talking with my friend…_

_No fighting about a scrumptious white chocolate heart that you got from a good friend... IT WON'T END PRETTY_

_**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Gakuen Alice or the bit of Bleach. Only the plot and the status and OOCness of the characters.**_

_Natsume and Mikan were dating for a month. After they graduated from the middle school branch in the academy, their concealed love for each other finally bursted out with many pictures, provided by the greedy Hotaru, to prove it. They and many of their friends were still staying strong and befriended a new guy named Shiro-chan… well Hitsugaya Toushirou but still._

_Valentines Day was already over but Natsume and Mikan had a bountiful plethora of assorted chocolate that probably won't go away for thirteen years. Of course most will remain uneaten due to the mysterious products crazy fanatics could use. It was officially 5 days after the dreaded V-Day when Natsume walked in the dorms and heard Mikan's voice in his room. He was about to open his door when he heard something that any easily jealous boyfriend would hate…_

" _You're so sweet Shiro-chan. I always tried to hide you from Natsume and the others but I think that it's time show everyone to you. Your white exterior and dark, dirty center. I just want to eat you up *giggle*…"_

_**~Natsume' POV**_

_What the fu**! My Mikan is cheating on me with that white-haired retard! I thought that Mikan loved me…_

" But I can't… I don't want to ruin you and make you look bad. Maybe if I nibble on you a little."

With my acute hearing, I heard the sound of teeth scrap against something very slowly while giggling…

" To think that I finally got you on Valentines Day. I couldn't imagine being one second away from you after seeing you for the first time. Of course, I would definitely love to take your decadent darkness out of your heart first… Kind of reminds me of Natsume, thinking about you Shiro-chan, but you're absolutely tastier and better. Time for you to let me open you up… _get it~_"

_It was slowly tearing my heart as Mikan said those things… especially when she is with another guy right now in **my** room._

" I just want to lick you all over the place and make melt in my hands. You are just -insert deep inhale- sooo cute _and tiny…_"

_*Heart beat slows down to a near lethal flat line*_

" That's it! I will just pounce on you and finally claim you mine."

After a period of frolicking stampede of footsteps, Mikan continued…

" I love you, Shiro-chan~ I never wanna let you go away…"

That was the final straw for me. _Now I'm going to kill this stupid son of a bit**. I see how he plays but let's see if he can take the heat._ I broke down my own door ready to kill the bastard that took _**my**_ Mikan away from me, and was astonished at the sight.

…

My girlfriend was kissing/nibbling on a white chocolate heart that was half the size of her palm. My eyes were still wide open and my neck seemed to lose equilibrium- shifting my head to the right…

" Oh! Natsume, I hope you weren't there the entire time it's so embarrass-" I cut off that annoyingly cute voice to interrupt her.

" I'm glad that it wasn't that white haired dog or else you would would have seen Hell inside this room…"

" What are you talking about? I was just eating my Shiro?…"

I shifted my weight to lean on her even more and sink my head closer to the space between her neck and shoulder.

" Just shut up and eat your chocolate…" she did as she was told and then looked up at me- waiting for her next command like an obedient dog.

**~Normal POV**

"Now we are going to see what's sweeter…" Natsume lifted his head, tilted her chin back, and leaned dangerously close to Mikan's lips and continued.

"My passion for your lips or your little, precious _Shiro-chan…_" Lips came into contact with each other and soon tongues danced around each other with the taste of chocolate still lingering on the girl's mouth.

This went on to what seemed forever until they collasped on the king-size bed.

" It's definitely you. My perverted fox."

" That's not what you said to that stupid piece of sweets awhile ago, Polka."

" You pervert. I say a lot of things to get my sweets Nat, but you know that I will always love you.

" Me too. Strawberries…" he hugged her tighter and started sleeping like the cat he is until…

" NATSUME! YOU STUPID PERVERTED FOX! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEEKED AGAIN! Get OUT!"

" I guess that I'm going to Ruka's if I want a good night's sleep…"


	2. The Other Story

_This is SyaoBlossoms with a change of perspective to this story. Reveiw if you want a sequel..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Gakuen Alice or the bit of CCS. Only the plot and the status and OOCness of the characters.**_

* * *

It was after that little incident that Natsume got more protective and had Mikan thinking about why this even happened.

**Flashback to Valentine's Day**

Mikan found the adorable piece of chocolate that Hotaru had laying around on the pile of her chocolates and roses…

She grabbed the red bag that contained a single white chocolate heart piece.

_Kawaii~ _Mikan smiled and looked to Hotaru to ask if she could have the chocolate, but Hotaru was already gone with only a note left behind...

Dear Baka,

You may wonder if you could have that piece of chocolate you found in the $$$ pile.

You can. **BUT**

The way you can get it is if you give me **50,000 rabbits**; you're lucky that it is that low. The reason why I'm gone is because I am going to hunt for Rabbit boy to get some more photos to sell to his crazy, yet rich fangirls.

Don't worry about the fox -bleh- I made plans to get more out of him and his money...

Hope you make the payment,

Hotaru Imai

_**~Mikan's POV**_

I was astonished at the note, but dropped off 50,000 rabbits with extra. I was now a special star like Natsume so I practically live next door to him. Walking to the dorms, I looked at my chocolate-heart. During my trip to the room I bumped into three people, five trees, a wall and a door.

_ You could say that I was blinded by infautuation._

I took my key and unlocked the door, oblivious that I actually entered Natsume's room.

" I think that I will name you Shiro-chan because of your white color." I opened the package and took the heart out carefully. I licked the chocolate to see if it was any good... _It was heaven~_

It felt like I was walking down Candy County Lane... but I didn't want it to go away so I decided to keep it.

**FIVE DAYS LATER **

" You're so sweet Shiro-chan. I always tried to hide you from Natsume and the others but I think that it's time show everyone to you. Your white exterior and dark, dirty center. I just want to eat you up *giggle*…"

I took Shiro-chan which was already half eaten, but I was still crazy about this candy.

" But I can't… I don't want to ruin you and make you look bad. Maybe if I nibble on you a little."

I nibbled more of the chocolate while trying to suck out the minty, dark chocolate center.

"To think that I finally got you on Valentines Day. I couldn't imagine being one second away from you after seeing you for the first time. Of course, I would definitely love to take your decadent darkness out of your heart first… Kind of reminds me of Natsume, thinking about you Shiro-chan, but you're absolutely tastier and better. Time for you to let me open you up… _get it~_"

I giggled at the thought of Natsume dressed as a Chocolate heart but also drooled at the same time.

" I just want to lick you all over the place and make melt in my hands. You are just so cute _and tiny…_"

_But if I do then you'll be gone and I have to pay another 50,000 rabbits... Wait I have money!_

" That's it! I will just pounce on you and finally claim you mine."

Running around the room and making random jumps along this imaginary pursuit, I grabbed whatever what was left of the chocolate and continued…

" I love you, Shiro-chan~ I never wanna let you go away…"

I admit that I was officially on a sugar high. I lead the chocolate closer to my face and pressed my teeth on it, but the I heard a door getting kicked down followed by some footsteps.

I made a guess on who it was... I was never so embarrassed, except for the daily showing of my _childish _underwear to my boyfriend because of my constant clumsiness or his Perverted thoughts, but I tried to ignore it...

**BUT I CAN"T ! ! !**

I saw my boyfriend's eyes to be wide open and his neck leaning to the left of me…

I took the chocolate behind my back.

" Oh! Natsume, I hope you weren't there the entire time it's so embarrass-" Trying to play it cool but I was cut off when he interrupted…

" I'm glad that it wasn't that white haired dog or else you would would have seen hell inside this room…" I pondered what this awkward situation had anything to do with Shiro-chan...

" What are you talking about? I was just eating my Shiro?"

He shifted his weight to lean even more towards me and sinked his head closer to the space between my neck and shoulder.

" Just shut up and eat your chocolate…" I did as I was told and then looked up at him- waiting for my next command like a... genie I guess = 3=

"Now we are going to see what's sweeter…" Natsume lifted his head, tilted my chin back, and leaned dangerously close to my lips and continued.

"My passion for your lips or your little, precious _Shiro-chan…_" Our lips interlocked in a fervent desire that would lead us to collapse on the conveniently soft and big bed. As we unlocked our lips for needed air, I opened my eyes to give my answer with all love showing in my eyes,

" It's definitely you. My perverted fox." I gave give him a peck on the cheek to insure his understanding.

" That's not what you said to that stupid piece of sweets awhile ago. Polka." He smirked making me blush as red as a maraschino cherry.

" You pervert. I say a lot of things to get my sweets Nat. but you know that I will always love you."

" Me too. Strawberries…" he hugged me tighter and started sleeping like the cat he was until I realized… He looked at my panties AGAIN!

" NATSUME! YOU STUPID PERVERTED FOX! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEEKED AGAIN! Get OUT!"

" I guess that I'm going to Ruka's if I want a good night's sleep…" he left with a pillow in tow, leaving me with a smiling face.

"Who would thought that my boyfriend was the eavesdropping type. That was a big surprise."


End file.
